It's Perfect
by Jenn0615
Summary: Have you ever had a moment in your life when you knew everything was as it should be? That’s how Lucas felt as this exact moment. Longer version on my latest one-shot. BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on "In the Beginning," or even "I Was Made For You," over on fictionpress. But I got this idea from my latest one-shot called "The Car Infront Of Me." I decided to make it into a longer, chapter story! So let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Have you ever had a moment in your life when you knew everything was as it should be? That's how Lucas felt as this exact moment. It was the annual homecoming parade for THHS and all the sports teams were required to ride in a float for it. And since basketball was the most popular sport for Tree Hill, the basketball team rode directly behind the homecoming queen float. Which is where Brooke Davis was sitting.

Brooke Davis. How do you describe Brooke Davis? Obviously homecoming queen. All around social butterfly. Captain of the cheerleaders. And Lucas Scott's girlfriend. Actually, Lucas Scott's fiancé. He couldn't help but swell with pride as he noticed the sun reflect off the diamond ring he had given her just last night. She had called it perfect. Lucas had told her nothing had compared to her. And that was when the tears had started.

_Flashback:_

"_Lucas, where are we going? You know I hate surprises!" Brooke exclaimed, getting annoyed with the blindfold he had put on her. "Pretty Girl, you will see in just a minute! Besides, you love surprises!" Lucas laughed as he guided her along the path they were on. Lucas had taken her into the woods by the local park that he and Haley used to play in when they were little. About 50 yards back was the most beautiful clearing. It was decorated with gorgeous wildflowers that he knew Brooke would love. He helped Brooke step over a tree root before coming into the clearing. _

"_Okay, almost there. Now stop!" Lucas told her. As soon as she stopped, she reached for the blindfold. "I didn't say you could take that off! I just told you to stop!" Lucas laughed. He had stopped her directly in the middle of the clearing. Quickly, he pulled out the black velvet box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Opening the box, he said, "Okay, you can take the blindfold off!"_

_Brooke rushed to slide the blindfold off her eyes. She only got it to her forehead before she saw Lucas kneeling in front of her with the most gorgeous diamond ring in his hands. "Will you marry me?" Lucas asked quietly. There wasn't much she could even say. Lucas had finally rendered her speechless. So she did the only thing she could think of. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him with all the love she possessed._

"_Is that a yes?" Lucas joked. "Lucas Scott, I would love to marry you! Put that ring on my finger!" she laughed. He took the ring out of the box and gently placed it on her ring finger._

_End Flashback_

As Lucas watched her waving to the hometown crowd, he knew he would love that girl forever. He knew he would love her unconditionally and accept her as he always had. Before he could even think of anything else, he spotted Haley and Peyton in the crowd. They smiled and waved to him before Peyton pointed to her ring finger and then at Brooke. Lucas just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He would let Brooke tell them the news. He knew she wanted to.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the parade was over. It had ended at the school. All the athletes were quickly filing off the floats and looking for their friends. Lucas jumped off the basketball float and headed towards Brooke, who was showing Peyton and Haley her ring.

"Isn't it gorgeous? It's perfect! One and a half carat Princess cut diamond with the diamond side accents, 18K, and white gold! It's perfect, right?" Brooke gushed. "I thought I told you that nothing compared to you," Lucas whispered in her ear from behind her. "Luke! Don't make me cry again! Seriously, Peyt, Hales, I wish you could have seen it! He took me to this beautiful clearing in the woods blindfolded! And when he told me to take the blindfold off, he was there on one knee holding the ring!" Brooke said as Haley and Peyton awwed at her. "That's awesome Brooke. I'm happy for you guys! Congratulations!" Peyton cheered, giving them both a hug. Haley followed with the hugs as Nathan walked over to join them.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I'm engaged!" Brooke shouted, thrusting her ring in his face. "Jesus, Davis! You almost poked my eye out with that thing!" Nathan laughed, playfully shielding his face from Brooke's hand. "Very funny Nate! You know, you could at least tell your brother and his fiancé congrats!" she complained, with a pouty face. "Congratulations!" he smiled, "But really Luke, did you have to get such a nice ring? Now Hales is going to want another one!" he joked, earning a glare and a shove from Haley.

* * *

Two hours later, Brooke and Lucas were comfortably resting on the couch in his living room talking about being engaged. "You do realize that we have to tell your mother now right?" Brooke asked him, sitting up to look at Lucas. "Do we have to? Can't we just run off and elope?" Lucas questioned. "But Luke! You promised me yesterday that we could get married with our friends! Besides, my parents love you so they'll probably pay for the whole thing!" she suggested. "Now that sounds good to me! Okay, I won't force you to elope!" Lucas told her, giving her a quick kiss, "But my mom just got home, so you have to tell her!"

"Lucas, you can't make me do…." Brooke started but was interrupted by Karen walking in the front door. "Hey kids! How was the parade?" she asked, not noticing Brooke sitting on her left hand. "It was great! How was work?" Brooke asked. "Okay, what's going on?" Of course Karen would know right away that something was going on.

"It's nothing mom. Why?" Lucas was trying so hard not to be suspicious. Unfortunately, he was never good at it. "I know you two are hiding something. For one, Lucas you're doing the squinty eye thing when you're not telling me something!" Karen laughed. "I don't do a squinty eye thing!" Lucas protested.

"Actually, Broody, you do!" Brooke laughed, bringing her left hand up to cover her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter, forgetting about her ring. Karen however, did see it. "You're engaged?" she shouted. Brooke gasped and tried to hide her hand even though she knew it was too late.

"Mom, please don't freak out! But yes, we're engaged. I proposed to Brooke yesterday," Lucas explained, unwrapping his arms from Brooke and standing up to face his mother. To say he was nervous of her reaction was an understatement.

"You're engaged?" Karen repeated, "Lucas, you're still in high school!"

"Karen, please don't be mad! I know it's not what you expected. And we're not going to get married right away. But you have to understand how much I love your son. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else," Brooke told her. She could actually see Karen softening to the idea.

"Oh Brooke. I know that honey! And I'm not mad. Surprised, but not mad! To be honest, I should have seen this coming. It's so obvious how much you two love each other," Karen said quietly, reaching out to hold Brooke's hand, "Now, let me see that ring!" she laughed.

Brooke stood up excitedly, holding out her left hand for Karen to see the ring. "Lucas how did you afford this?" Karen asked curiously. She obviously didn't mind the fact that her only son was engaged.

"I saved up all the money I made working for you and for Keith. I've been saving for months now!" he explained. "Well, I must say you have good taste! It's amazing," Karen commented. "I know! It's perfect isn't it?" Brooke beamed.

Lucas laughed, realizing how many times she had said that already. But she could say that as many times as she wished. Because he knew that she had never been happier. And neither had he.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue with this idea?**


	2. BDavissoontobeScott!

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Here is your Christmas gift! Chapter Two! Hope you guys like it! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters!**

* * *

Graduation Day:

"I can't believe we graduated!" Brooke cheered, throwing her arms around Lucas' neck. "Pretty Girl, I'm happy that you're happy. But we need to get to the hospital!" Lucas reminded her. In the middle of Haley's valedictorian speech, she went into labor. Nathan and Haley insisted that their friends stay and finish graduation before meeting them at the hospital.

"Oh yeah! Let me just change my shoes and then we can go!" Brooke shouted, running into Lucas' room to grab her flip flops before running out to the car, meeting Peyton and Jake there. "You ready to go be a godmother B. Davis?" Peyton asked, climbing into the backseat of Lucas' car, Jake following her. After the last time Jake left to find Jenny, he returned two months later with sole custody. Nikki had signed over her parental rights. Peyton could not be happier.

"That's -soon-to-be-Scott to you!" Brooke laughed, jumping in the passenger seat, "And hell yes I am!"

"So when is this wedding supposed to take place?" Jake asked. "Jake, you're a groomsmen, how do you not know when the wedding is?" Brooke asked shocked. "Lucas never told me!" he exclaimed. "And Peyton is the maid of honor! You had to have heard from her!" Brooke laughed. "Yeah, because I listen to everything Peyton says!" Jake joked, earning a punch from Peyton. "You better listen to me buddy!" Peyton warned, "And the wedding is in six weeks! Which gives Hales just enough time to recover from child birth!"

* * *

At the hospital:

"I have a son!" Nathan shouted, running into the waiting room where everyone was. When Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake got to the hospital, they were met by Karen, Deb, Mouth, Skills, Junk, and Fergie.

"Luke, Brooke, Haley wants you guys in there now!" Nathan told them. Lucas and Brooke jumped out of their seats and raced into the room. When they entered the room, they were greeted by Haley sitting up in the bed holding the most gorgeous baby boy they had seen. "Guys, meet James Lucas Scott," Haley introduced, holding him out for Lucas to take him from her arms. "Hales, he's gorgeous!" Brooke complimented, "And I love the name!"

"Well, we thought he needed a strong name. James for my parents, and Lucas, the best uncle he's going to have, as one of the strongest people we know," Haley explained. "Thank you Hales," Lucas whispered, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

* * *

Later that day:

"I can't believe Nathan and Haley are parents!" Brooke laughed as she lounged back on Lucas. They were laying on the couch in his living room. "I know. But they are going to be amazing parents!" Lucas commented. "No, we are going to be amazing parents!"Brooke said, earning a worried look from Lucas.

"Brooke, are you….?" Lucas started to ask before Brooke started laughing. "God no Luke! I just meant one day we will be amazing parents!" she explained. "You want kids?" he asked. "Yeah. Why?" she questioned. "I don't know. We've never really talked about it before. How many?"

"Two boys and a girl! I think that would be perfect!" she gushed. "Perfect huh? Have you already picked out names?" Lucas asked her. "No. Not yet. I mean, I have one name in mind for a boy. Keith Sawyer Scott," Brooke told him. "Keith? Really Brooke?" Lucas was amazed at her heart.

"Of course. Lucas, Keith was a big part of your life. You loved him, just like everyone else did. I think it would be nice to honor him that way," she explained to him. Lucas didn't even know what to say. He just leaned forward and quickly kissed her lips before hugging her.

* * *

Six weeks later:

Karen sat in the room of the church designated for the groom and the groomsmen watching her son fix his tie. Of course she was happy for him. But she couldn't help but feel that she was losing him.

"What do you think Mom?" Lucas asked, turning to face her. "You look very handsome," she whispered, a few tears escaping her eyes. Nathan and Jake both saw this and decided to step out of the room to give them a moment alone. "Ma, what's wrong?" Lucas asked. Karen stood from her seat and gathered her son in a hug.

"I'm just being an emotional mom!" Karen laughed, "But I am very proud of you Lucas. I know Keith would be too!"

"Thank you Mom. Hey, do you think you could go check on Brooke? She's probably going crazy right now!" Lucas joked. "Of course! I'll send the boys back in too." Karen agreed. "Mom? Before you go," Lucas said as Karen reached the door, "I just wanted to say thanks for being okay with this. You could have been against it. But I just want you to know that Brooke means so much to me. I can't imagine marrying anyone else!" Karen smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

"Knock-knock!" Karen said, poking her head into the Bridal Room. "Karen! Thank God!" Haley breathed a sigh of relief seeing Karen in the doorway. "What is it?" she asked, walking into the room and noticing Brooke on the floor in tears.

"Brooke! What happened?" Karen asked frantically, rushing to her side. "I don't think I can do this Karen!" Brooke cried. She was sitting against the wall next to the bathroom, the skirt of her wedding dress balled up around her, mascara running down her cheeks.

"Brooke, honey, you can! Why are you acting like this?" Karen questioned. Brooke turned to look at her, trying to stop her tears, "Karen, I don't know if I'm ready to be a wife!"

"Brooke, I just left Lucas. And you know what he told me? He said he couldn't imagine marrying anyone else! He loves you Brooke. And I know you love him. Anyone can tell by just looking at the two of you. So if you really want to doubt that, then change your clothes and Peyton will gladly drive you home. But if you can calm down for moment and realize your love for Lucas, then we'll go wash your face, redo your makeup and get you ready to walk down that aisle," Karen told her. Brooke looked at her for a second, sniffling, before saying, "I do love him Karen. Will you help me get ready?"

"Of course I will, sweetie. Come on, let's go into the bathroom. Haley, will you calmly explain to everyone that we will be running about ten minutes late?" Karen asked her, guiding Brooke into the bathroom along with Peyton.

* * *

Lucas stood at the altar next to Nathan and Jake waiting to see Brooke. The opening chords of Sara Evans' song "No Place Too Far," started, signaling the beginning of the wedding. Lucas watched Haley walk towards him, Peyton following her, in dark red knee length dresses and matching heels. After the reached the altar and took their places, Brooke appeared at the back of the church. Her parents had helped pay for most of the wedding, but were unable to be in town for it. So Brooke decided to ask Whitey to walk her down the aisle. He swelled with pride in his tux, walking Brooke towards Lucas. Out of all the groups of students, this group meant the most to him. When they reached the altar, Whitey kissed Brooke on the cheek and took his seat next to Karen. Brooke took Lucas' hands, letting Peyton grab her bouquet. Looking him in the eyes, she knew she made the right choice to stay. Before she knew it, it was time for the vows. Lucas was first.

He took a deep breath, looked into Brooke's eyes, and began, "I once said 'Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always.' But I don't think I really knew the meaning of that until today. Because when I look into your eyes, I know that you are my beginning of always. You are my belief in love. My decision to rise above the pain of the past. I know now that love will always be the guiding force in our lives because our love only grows with each passing day. And I know that in fifty years from now, I will look into your eyes and promise to love and care for you with as much passion as today. This I vow to you today, and all the days of our lives." By the third line of his vows, tears were already escaping Brooke's eyes. She took a second to wipe her tears before beginning her vows.

"Earlier this year, we all heard Haley tell Nathan that she found a bravery in herself with him. And Lucas, the same goes for you and me. Before I met you, I admit I made my fair share of mistakes. But because of you, and the bravery I found with you, I can stand here and tell you that there is no one else in this world for me. You are my partner, my confidant, my best friend, my soul mate, and now my husband. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I vow to you today, and all the days of our lives." She was surprised to see a tear or two roll down Lucas' face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott! You may now kiss your bride!" the pastor said. Everyone started cheering as Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and joined him at the lips.

"That was the best kiss ever Husband!" Brooke laughed as they pulled apart. They then began walking back down the aisle hand in hand, Peyton and Nathan following them, with Haley and Jake behind them. They all gathered together in the Bridal Room for a moment before heading to the reception.

"I'm married!" Brooke shouted, hugging Peyton and Haley tightly. "I'm so happy for you Brookie!" Haley said, hugging her once more. Nathan, Jake, and Lucas stood off to the side watching the girls.

"Congratulations big brother! I'm happy for you!" Nathan told Lucas, giving him the man hug. "Me too Luke! You got a great girl!" Jake cheered, giving Lucas the man hug also. "Thanks guys! I did get a pretty good girl didn't I? She's perfect!" Lucas smiled, watching Haley and Peyton gush over Brooke.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it?**


	3. We're gonna have a baby!

**A/N: Hey there! I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update this one! I just got super excited about "In the Beginning," and worked on that one for a while. Anyways, hope yall like this chapter! I decided to change one thing and not put Jenny in here, so Jake is not a single dad. I also decided to do a time jump instead of writing their first two years of college. That would have taken up a couple more chapters! Thanks to everyone that is reviewing and liking this story! I just thought we could use a nice, romantic story for Brucas fans! And thanks to Morgan for everything, as always! Oh and the line Lucas says when he is taking a picture, I got the idea from another author on here, Brathan4life. So I just wanted to give them credit for that idea! Thanks!**

* * *

Two Years Later:

Lucas stood on the edge of Duke's campus just watching all the students hustle from class to class. This was the time of day he loved. Early afternoon, right before lunch, when he could stand here and watch Brooke walk out of her Art History class. Brooke had decided to major in Business with a minor in Art History while Peyton decided to major in Business and minor in Fine Arts, planning on opening their own art gallery after college. Lucas' Rhetoric and Composition Style class for his Creative Writing major had ended ten minutes ago. Now he just had to wait five more minutes to see his wife walk out of the Art building towards him.

He decided to have a seat on a bench close by, not believing he and Brooke will be married for two years in a month and a half. School was over in a week, everyone taking finals now, and then it was on to summer in Tree Hill with the whole gang again. The past two years have been amazing for Lucas and Brooke. Not only did they get married, but they were both accepted to Duke, along with Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake. Lucas and Brooke live in a duplex that is connected to Haley and Nathan's duplex, with Jake and Peyton living in a duplex across the street from them.

As Lucas sat thinking about the past two years spent with his wife, he didn't notice her walking towards him with Peyton at her side. "Luke!" Brooke shouted as she snapped in front of his face to get his attention. He jumped, noticing her for the first time.

"Hey babe, sorry! How was your final?" he asked, knowing this was the one test Brooke was worried about. Her other classes, mainly business classes, she knew she would ace.

"Probably not good! I couldn't concentrate!" Brooke replied, saying goodbye to Peyton as they walked off. Brooke was done for the day but Peyton had one more class for the day. Normally, Lucas and Brooke would have lunch together before heading home and hanging out with Haley and Jamie for a few hours until Nathan got home from basketball practice.

"Why not? What's on your mind?" Lucas asked, opening the car door for her. "I think I'm pregnant!" Brooke blurted. Lucas' eyes grew wide with shock as he started backing away from the car like it was on fire. Unfortunately, there was a curb right behind him, causing him to fall backwards. Instead of jumping right back up, Lucas allowed himself to lie down in the grass, trying to take in what Brooke said. Immediately, Brooke jumped out of the car and went to his side.

"Luke! Are you okay?" she asked quickly. "Have you taken a test?" Lucas questioned, avoiding Brooke's gaze. "Not yet. I'm scared to. I mean, we're only 20! And I'm only a week late," she explained. "Let's go. We're going to take a test," he told her, getting off the ground and helping her back into the car. Driving away from the school, he headed towards the local drugstore, pulling into a parking spot right in front of the door.

"Can you get it Luke? I don't want to," Brooke mumbled. Lucas agreed, walking into the store and heading for the aisle with the pregnancy tests. Being a guy, he had no clue which test to buy. So instead, he grabbed five different brands and headed to the cashier.

"You nervous?" the teenage boy asked as he rang up the pregnancy tests. Lucas eyed him strangely, deciding not to answer. He handed him a fifty dollar bill from his pocket, mumbling, "Keep the change," and ran out of the store for the car.

* * *

At the Duplex:

When Lucas pulled into the driveway of their duplex, he groaned noticing Haley and Jamie playing outside in the front yard. Brooke's eyes started to tear up at the possibility of having her own Jamie to play with. She grabbed the bag from the drugstore, along with her book bag and purse, and ran into the house, not stopping to say hello.

"Hey Luke! Is she okay?" Haley asked, picking Jamie up and placing him on her hip, giving Lucas a hug. "Yeah, she just thinks she did badly on her final. I should probably go see if she's okay," he told her in a rush as he jogged into the house. He called out for Brooke, finding her in the bathroom with the door closed.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah, taking the tests. Just a minute!" she called. About a minute later, she walked out of the bathroom and sat down on their bed. Lucas looked and saw the five tests all lined up on the bathroom counter. "How long do we have to wait?" he asked her. "About two minutes," she answered. They sat next to each other on the bed, grasping each other's hands for dear life as they waited, neither saying a word. Lucas looked at the clock, noticing it had been three minutes. Nudging Brooke lightly with his elbow, he whispered, "You want me to look?"

"No, I want to do it," she told him, standing and walking into the bathroom. He could see her standing in front of the bathroom counter gazing at the tests with tears streaming down her face. Starting to get worried, he got up and went to stand behind her. Looking down at the tests, he saw five different answers. One with a positive sign, one with two positive signs, one that said pregnant, one with a smiley face, and one that read congratulations!

"Brooke, am I seeing this right?" he muttered in her ear. "We're gonna have a baby," she whispered back, looking at him in the mirror. "We're gonna have a baby?" Lucas repeated, this time in the form of a question.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Brooke said, a slight smile appearing on her face as she turned around to face Lucas, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist, letting a smile from on his face.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he cheered, leaning down to kiss Brooke with all he had. "I love you Pretty girl!" Lucas murmured.

"I love you too Daddy!" Brooke giggled, kissing him again. Instead of going out to share the news with Haley, they decided to wait and tell everyone together when they got back to Tree Hill for the summer.

* * *

Six Weeks Later:

Brooke and Lucas did the best they could to hide the news of her pregnancy from their friends, but Haley had figured it all out one day. It was just the three of them and Jamie having lunch together at a local restaurant. Lucas had ordered grilled shrimp pasta, forgetting Brooke's intolerance to the smell of seafood. When the food had arrived, Brooke took one whiff of his pasta and demanded the waiter take it away. After the confused waiter had taken the plate back to the kitchen, Haley had blurted out, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Immediately, Brooke and Lucas demanded her silence. They explained that they wanted to wait to tell everyone in Tree Hill. Haley obligingly agreed and kept her mouth shut. Now here they were, getting ready for Lucas and Brooke's two year anniversary dinner at Karen's house. Haley and Nathan were staying with his mother and Jake and Peyton were staying with his parent's. Karen had decided to throw them a dinner with all the kids, Deb, Skills, and Mouth there to celebrate their first two years together.

After everyone had shown up, Karen had brought out the meal, insisting on saying grace before eating. The dinner went well, everyone enjoying themselves. As soon as the last plate had been cleared, Brooke insisted on getting a picture of everyone in the living room.

"Brooke, it's your anniversary! You should be getting your picture taken!" Karen laughed as the women all gathered on the couch, Karen holding Lily and Haley holding Jamie. The guys all gathered around them getting ready for the picture. Lucas was standing next to Brooke holding the camera, ready to snap the picture.

"I know. But Lucas and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you. So I want a picture to remember that by!" Brooke replied. Once everyone was posed and smiling for the picture, Lucas said, "Okay, on three, say we're having a baby!"

Lucas didn't wait for three, but instead took as many pictures as he could to capture everyone's reactions. The first picture was with everyone still smiling, not realizing what he had said. The second picture had the guys laughing in the background with Peyton screaming, "What?" and Karen jumping up to race towards them. Haley was just sitting on the couch with a knowing smile on her face in that picture.

"You're pregnant?" Karen shouted, rushing to hug Brooke and Lucas at once. "Yeah! I'm about three months pregnant!" Brooke gushed. "This is perfect! Now we can be pregnant together!" Peyton beamed, earning a shocked look from Brooke, Karen, and everyone else besides Jake.

"You're pregnant too?" Brooke asked quickly. "Yeah! Due in December!" Peyton told her, gently placing her hands on her stomach.

"Me too! You're right, P. Sawyer! This is perfect!" Brooke laughed, hugging her best friend.


	4. Very Important!

**A/N: Hey there! So I am sadly posting this. I hate to say it but I am going to have to put this story on hiatus for just a little bit. If you haven't noticed yet, it has been a while since I have updated. I just have not been inspired at all lately. That, and with my other story, "In the Beginning," really starting to take off, I just don't have that much time to work on both right now, while still concentrating on work and school. But I promise, as soon as I get to a point in "In the Beginning," that I am comfortable and satisfied with, I will pick this story back up! Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, and liked this story. I really appreciate it! And I will be back to finish this one soon!**

**-Jenn-**


	5. Very Important AN

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am very sorry to have to say this, but as of right now, I will not be continuing "It's Perfect." I have completely lost all inspiration for this story. I have decided to continue on with "In the Beginning" and my new story "Bets, Games, and the New Girl." I would LOVE if you checked those out. **

**If I do decide to continue this story, it won't be for a very long while. I have too much on my plate with work, school, my daughter, writing a book, beta-ing, and my other two stories to continue a story I have no interest in anymore. **

**I sincerely apologize to anyone that was interested in this story. Hopefully one day I can finish it. Thank you for reading and reviewing what I did have for it. **

**Jenn**


	6. HUGE UPDATE

Hello again! How has everyone been? It feels like it's been forever since I was on the site! I can't believe it's been over a year since I've posted anything. But I did tell you guys that when I finished _In the_ _Beginning_ and _All Bets Are Off_ that I was going to take some time off.

Well, I did just that! It was nice! I've been able to spend a lot of quality time with my daughter, who is 5 now! I've also started a new job a few months ago that I LOVE! And we moved back to Houston, closer to my family. So life is going pretty good. But I do have a reason for this, other than just to tell you how good everything is going….

First of all, sometime in the near future, _In the Beginning_ will be taken off of the website. Not right away, but eventually. I am in the editing process and hope to try to submit it for publishing within a year. So if anyone wants to read it again, I'd suggest doing so now!

Second of all, during the last year I have come to realize that I've missed the website and all of my fabulous readers! So this is to let you guys know that I will be coming back to the site soon! I've got a few ideas for some new stories, as well as some ideas for my unfinished stories already on the site, specifically _Back To Where It All Began_, _You're Next_, and _It's Perfect_.

I hope everyone is as excited as I am! If you're not already, please subscribe to follow me as an author so you can receive my story updates when they come out. But be prepared, just because I'm telling you this does not mean I'm going to update today or tomorrow. It might still be a few weeks. But they are coming soon!

I love and miss all my amazing readers and can't wait to hear from you soon!


End file.
